Ackerman Hood
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: The town of Nottingham is a happy place, a thriving town until King Grisha leaves his brother Prince Jean in charge. Luckily, Ackerman Hood is around to steal from the rich and give to the poor townspeople of Nottingham, but the return of Grisha's son, Eren brings new complications and troubles of the heart. Rated M for furture chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wrote this on a whim XD It was supposed to be a parody thing but It turned out different! Hope you like it!

Ten years before this story begins, in the English town of Nottingham, the Villagers lived happily together and thrived there. That was when King Grisha was still ruler, the best person who the people of Nottingham could have wished for. King Grisha had a good relationship with his subjects and even let his young Son Eren spend time with the children of the village. Eren had many friends, including his best friend, a young boy named Levi. Levi was a little older than Eren and lived in the poorest part of Nottingham with his mother, Kuchel. The two boys spent almost everyday together and were very close. By the time Eren turned thirteen, the two began to realise their realtionship was more serious than just frienship. Fifteen year old Levi had came to realise that he was falling for Eren, hard. So one bright afternoon, Levi took Eren with him to Sherwood Forest. Their friend Hanji had tried to follow them, being the nosy person she was but they lost her soon enough, succesfully finding some time to theirselves. He led the younger boy deep into the forest, soon finding a spot near a waterfall where the two could sit down to talk. Right there, in that spot, Levi confessed to Eren. To his surprise, Eren felt the same and the two shared a small kiss in that forest, completely contented.

"We will be together forever, right Levi?" Eren asked in a whisper as the two sat there with the sun beginning to set behind the waterfall in front of them. Levi nodded slowly, smiling at the boy in his arms.

"Ofcourse we will..." He replied softly. Little did they know that the next morning, King Grisha had to leave for London, taking his son with him. The two didn't even get time to say goodbye. All Levi could do was watch the Royal carriage dissappear out of sight with Eren inside, his heart officially broken.

Eight years later, the Royal Carriage returned, but King Grisha was not inside, neither was Eren. The king was on a long expedition overseas, so he left his brother, Prince Jean in charge. This was the person in the carriage that arrived in Nottingham.

Unlike King Grisha, Prince Jean was the worst thing to happen to Nottingham. The selfish Prince raised the taxes and took every last penny the villagers had. This meant that the most poor region of the town were desperate and starving to death. Within months, Levi's mother had died from starvation, so Levi had not only lost the boy he loved, but he'd lost his only family. But he wasn't going to just give in, he decided to do something about the rich Prince.

Levi gathered up a group of individuals, including his childhood friends and began to steal from the richest people who visited Nottingham, which included Prince Jean. He would give the money he'd retrieved to the poor people of Nottingham, hoping the save them from meeting the same fate as his mother. Soon enough, he had been given the affectionate name of "Ackerman Hood" and his comrades were named his "Merry Men", even though it did consist of females also. His most trustworthy member was ofcourse his friend, Erwin, who was nicknamed Little Smith jokingly because of his height.

For two years, Ackerman Hood continued to steal from the rich, helping the poor people of Nottingham in any way he could. But during that time, Prince Jean had hired a new Sherriff in the town who's main purpose was not only to collect the money from the townspeople, but to also hunt down Levi. The Young Prince hoped to capture Levi and hang him for his 'crimes against the crown' as he called them. Luckilly, Sherriff Reiner and his two Deputies, Sasha and Connie, had not yet found Ackerman Hood's hideout deep in Sherwood Forest, so himself and his comrades were safe for the moment.

On one particular Spring morning, Levi was taking a break from the week's antics, hat over his face to protect it from the sun while he sat up in a tree, back rested against it. But his rest didn't last long as just before he nodded off, a call of his name caught his attention.

"Hey Levi!" It called from below the tree. Levi lifted his hat from his face and looked down. He quickly spotted Erwin, waving a hand at him. "Hanji spotted a fancy looking carriage headed towards the forest!" The blond yelled up so Levi could hear. Levi smirked, putting his hat back on his head before jumping down from the tree as if the drop was nothing.

"Tell her to make sure her and the others are well hidden." He ordered, retrieving his bow and satchel of arrows, putting them on his back. He then began to walk towards the direction of the road. "You and I are going jewellery shopping~" Erwin let out a light chuckle as he followed the shorter male.

"Aw I didn't know you cared, Levi~" He said teasingly, making the raven haired male roll his eyes with a grin.

"Shut up you big idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder if Nottingham has changed much since you have last been here, Eren?" Armin asked the Prince as they sat in the carriage headed for Nottingham. Eren was staring out the window, head is his hand and elbow rested against the window.

"It's bound to have changed since dad left that idiot in charge..." Came his reply as he sighed slightly. "He keeps sending letters to tell us about this man who is stealing from him and his friends who visit... Apparently he gives the money to the poor."

"You mean Ackerman Hood?" Armin asked, tilting his head. Eren chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, him... I don't blaim this guy... Atleast he's trying to help, right?"

Nearby, Levi was hidden in the bushes with Petra by his side as they both kept an eye on the carriage edging closer.

"Okay, Petra..." He whispered so only she could hear. "What did Hanji find out?"

"It's a Royal Carriage." She replied in a whisper, looking up at the other. "Not as expensive as Prince Jean's one but expensive all the same. They have a huge trunk of jewels on the back and sacks of money inside the carriage following behind."

"I see... And how many guards?"

"They have six. If Hanji and the others can distract them, we could probably narrow it down to two, which is easy for Hanji and Olou to deal with while you and Erwin steal their valuables." Levi nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright." He said, slowly getting to his feet, being careful he wasn't spotted. "Keep watch, alright Petra?"

"Yes, sir." She replied, nodding her head before getting down lower into the bushes to stay well hidden.

"I can't believe i'ts been ten years since I was here..." Eren mumbled, smiling faintly as the memories of his childhood in Nottingham began to fill his head.

"I have never been there, will I like it?" Armin asked, tilting his head in question. Eren looked at the other, about to speak when he suddenly remembered what he'd heard about Nottingham in recent years.

"I'm not sure... You would have loved it ten years ago..." He said before looking out the window again. "If it's still the same, then have so many things to show you... And people to introduce you to." Armin couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Including this man you keep telling me about?" He asked.

"Who? Levi?" Eren mumbled, shrugging his shoulders with a sigh. "I doubt he's even still around..."

"You might be surprised... Maybe he-" Armin was silenced when the carriage suddenly came to a instant stop, making him fall off his chair. Eren also lost his balance and hit his head on the window with a thud.

"What was that about?!" He gasped, rubbing head.

"I'll go check with the guards..." Armin replied, getting to his feet and leaving the carriage to find the guards. Eren sat back in his chair, the bang to his head making him dizzy. He listened to the noises outside when a female Eren didn't recognise snuck into the carriage, flashing Eren a smirk when she saw him.

"Hello there~" She chimed before moving to pick up the bags of money nearby. "Don't mind me! Just taking this!" Eren tried to stand but stumbled, still slightly dizzy.

"H-hey! Wait!" He called, trying to reach out and grab her, but by the time he'd got up, the brunette was gone.

"Hanji! Time to go!" Someone called from outside the carriage. Eren looked outside to see what was happening, but all she saw was the brunette running away from her.

"Come on, Hood!" She called, laughing. Within seconds, a raven haired male ran after her. Eren's eyes flew wide, staring at the male in shock. He would have recognised that face anywhere!

"L-Levi...?" Eren gasped as he watched the male dissappear out of sight.

"Prince Eren, are you alright?!" Armin cried as he ran over to him, panting from the effort.

"I-I'm fine!" Eren replied, rubbing his head. "They took the bags of money but i'm fine... Let's just head for the Castle as soon as possible?" Armin nodded his head, getting into the carriage.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said before returning to the guards, letting Eren return to his seat. The brunett let out a sigh, leaning his head back as his mind wandered. Was that really Levi? Levi was Ackerman Hood?! He couldn't believe it! For all these years, he thought Levi died along with his mother years ago, but there he was and he was the hero everyone was talking about. He thought about the last time they saw each other, which caused a small blush to appear on his cheeks and his heartbeat to quicken. After all this time, he still thought about that kiss and he missed Levi so much over that time. As he stared up at the ceiling, he silently prayed that he could one day be with Levi again, even if it meant leaving the Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi lay back on a large boulder, one hand behind his head while the other held onto a silver ring with a large red ruby sparkling in the sun. He lay there, staring at the piece of jewellery in his hand with a soft sigh. Levi's Merry Men sat nearby around him, all either sitting on makeshift benches from logs or simply on the floor as they looked around at everything they had collected. Hanji, who had gotten bored of just sitting around, glanced at Levi and noticed the ring in his hand, making her smirk lightly.

"Hey, if that Prince ever comes back, you could use this to propose..." She chimed in suggestion, making the other look at her before letting out a miserable sigh, shaking his head.

"Let's face it, Hanji..." He mumbled, shoving the ring into his pocket and sitting up. "He's probably better off wherever he is...He's never coming back..."

"Don't be so sure~!" She replied with a wide grin while Levi just looked down at the ground, running a hand through his hair. Hanji waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I spotted your little crush in one of the carriages earlier~" She chimed almost silently, causing the other's head to cock in interest, eyes wide.

"What?!" He snapped out, getting to his feet and throwing his arms up in temper. "And only now you decide to tell me?!" Hanji saw what was coming and began to stand but was too late, Levi already had his hands gripped tightly around her collar.

"Ack!" She gasped out, squirming to try and get away. "Cant...breathe!"

"Levi, let Hanji go!" Erwin said calmly as he concentrated on the meal his was cooking for them in the large black cauldron. He knew too well by now that shouting at Levi didn't work... and that Hanji was always oevr dramatic. "You are going to choke her... Eventually." Levi looked over his shoulder at Erwin before back at the person he was affectively choking in his grasp.

"Tsk." Was the only thing that left his lips before he let Hanji go and moving to sit down again on the boulder. Petra, who was sat nearby with Olou, Eld and Gunther, cleared her throat, breaking the short silence.

"So are you going to see him?" The blond asked in a slightly nervous tone. She didn't really want Levi grabbing her by the throat like he did with Hanji.

"How am I going to do that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Levi!" Eld added, rolling his eyes. "If anyone can sneak his way into the castle, it's you!"

"Yeah!" Olou shouted in agreement.

"Oh brilliant idea!" Levi groaned out, folding his arms grumpilly. "I'll just leap over the castle walls, sneak into Eren's bedroom and say 'Hey, remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me?' Tsk... He probably doesn't even remember me, guys..." He mumbled out the last sentence before frowning and looking up at the sky in thought.

"I'm sure he does!" Petra said, trying to cheer him up. "He might be even thinking about you right now!" Levi shook his head.

"I doubt it... He's probably already married to some rich Lord or something..."

...

"Eren?" Armin called, as he tried to get the brunett's attention who was staring out the huge window in the bedroom of the castle. "Hello, Earth to Eren?" Eren blinked, finally hearing Armins voice and turning to look at him.

"Oh...Sorry Armin..." He apologised, biting his lip. Armin smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Thinking about him, again?" He asked.

"I can't help it..." Eren mumbled, smiling as the thought of Levi circled his mind again. "Seeing him today made everything come back to me... I had no idea he was the infamous 'Ackerman Hood' everyone is talking about... I thought he was dead!" He said, sitting down on the bed as he stared at the wanted poster of Levi on his wall. He spotted it on a nearby tree and decided to take it for his bedroom. "Do you think he still remembers me?"

"Ofcourse he does!" Armin replied, smiling brightly.

"But it's been so long... I bet he wouldn't even recognise me..."

"You recognised him, didn't you?"

"Yes but I would never forget those eyes..."

"Don't you let Prince Jean hear you say that..." The blond said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "If he knows you know Ackerman Hood, he'll make you look for him." Eren huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hmph... That horse faced bastard is no prince..." He grumbled, folding his arms. "He's an obnoxious idiot!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sherriff Reiner made his way from the castle into the nearby village, the orders Prince Jean had given him still fresh in his mind: To collect whatever money he could from the villagers and to keep an eye out for Ackerman Hood.

"I'll catch you, you short assed bastard..." He mumbled, a small grin forming on his lips. If he could successfully catch the raven haired male, then there was no telling what rewards he would recieve and there was one reward he would be very grateful to recieve over all others... Eren. It was not that he wanted the young Prince for his personality, if he could marry Eren, there was no telling what kind of priveledges he could have, not to mention the riches. No more running around after rich morons and tending to their duties, he would be able to order around his own servants and get to know what it was like on the other side of the equation for once. A faint chuckle left his lips at the thought as he rounded the corner towards a row of cottages. He stopped outside the first cottage, making sure he was presentable before inviting himself inside. This wasn't just any house to him afterall. This was the home of a certain young lady who he had grown attracted to ever since laying eyes on her. But to his dissappointment, she wasn't interested, infact, she feared him. "Anyone home?" He called, smirking as he looked around. After a few seconds, the small blonde woman appeared from another room, eyes filled with fear as she stared up at the male.

"Sh-sherriff? What brings you here?" She stuttered out in question.

"Not to worry, Krista." He assured her, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just here to collect overdue taxes on behalf of Prince Jean."

"B-But I don't have anything left, Sherriff..." She protested, moving to pick up her small money box which she kept on the shelf above the fireplace. "I'm down to my last penny..."

"Then that will do just fine." Reiner said matter of factly, opening the lid and taking said last penny from the box. Krista reached a hand out to try and take it back.

"But-"

"Now, now, Miss." Reiner said, holding the penny higher so she couldn't reach before shoving it into his pocket. "You know the penalty if you do not pay taxes, right?" He said, effectively silencing her protest and making her look down at the ground in defeat. "Good. Now i'd better get going, there's more houses to visit around here..." With that, he left the small cottage, chuckling to himself. Krista sniffled lightly, trying to hold back her tears when she caught sigh of a figure out of the corner of her eye entering through the window.

"Y-Ymir...?" She gasped, instantly recognising her.

"Krista, Levi told me to give you this." The taller female said, handing Krista a bag of money carefully.

"Thank you..." The blond replied, beginning to smile. "This is all for me?" Ymir nodded before wrapping her arms around the other in an embrace.

"Yes, now make sure you keep it safely hidden okay?" She said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ofcourse. Where is Levi anyway?"

"Oh he's not around here today, he's in hiding since Sherriff dumb dumb is snooping around."

"Oh I see..." Krista mumbled, frowning slightly at the mention of the Sherriff.

"But uh, there is an old geezer walking around here somewhere... He kind of looks like Levi, same height, same build, just old... And blind." Ymir said, winking at the other and making her giggle lightly. Krista knew just what she meant, it was a regular occurence for Levi to go into Nottingham in disguise, he couldn't risk being spotted by the Sherriff.

"You'll come and visit me again soon, right Ymir?"

"Sure I will!" The brunette chimed, smirking at her. "I'll be around incase that doofus tries to pounce on you... If he goes anywhere near my Krista, i'll tear him apart~"

~X~X~X~X~

"Eren, I don't think we are supposed to be out here without Prince Jean's permission..." Armin said nervously as he followed Eren through the streets of Nottingham. Prince Jean was already in a bad mood after Ackerman Hood's antics the day before, so he didn't want to get into trouble with him. Eren looked back at Armin, letting out a light huff at the mention of Prince Jeans name.

"Oh fuck that assholes permission!" He hissed, rolling his eyes. "I want to look around and see what he has done to my old hometown!" He kept walking until he found a row of cottages he recognised, further down were a row of boarded up shops which instantly made his heart sink.

"But Eren-"

"Armin, look what he's done to this place..." He gasped, pointing towards the defeated looking buildings. "See all these houses? They all used to be neatly painted and over there used to be a row of shops and a bakery! Now they are all boarded up!" Armin stared at where Eren was pointing, the sight of the beaten up houses making him bite his lip. From what Eren had told him about Nottingham, it seemed to be a thriving town, but this was the complete opposite.

Eren sighed deeply, looking around at the town he used to call home, his heart sinking at the thought of what may have happened while he was gone. He wondered if maybe he hadn't left with his father, maybe none of this would have happened. The thought made him feel even more guilty. He was brought out of his thoughts when he caught the sight of the Sherriff he'd met earlier that morning. He was talking to an old man who seemed to only be half his size. As he took a closer look, he noticed that the selfish Sherriff was taking the money from the poor old man's own hands. Eren was infuriated. He let out a annoyed growl before marching over to the blond male, glaring at him.

"Hey! Reiner!" He yelled, making Armin squeak and run after him.

"Eren, no!" He protested, knowing this probably will not go too well. Reiner glanced at where the voices were coming from, spotting the Young Prince marching towards him.

"Prince Eren...?" He said, flashing him a smile in the hopes of trying to calm him. "What a pleasant surprise! I was just-"

"Oh I know exactly what you were doing!" Eren interrupted, folding his arms as he glared up at the other. "Stealing from this poor old man! Have you no shame?! Why don't you pick on someone your own size for once?!" The tall blond male blinked a few times, surprised by how annoyed Eren was. Levi stared up at the brunet through his darkened glasses, amazed at what he was seeing. It was really him, and he was defending what he thought to be a poor old man in need. All Levi wanted to do right now was just grab him and kiss him, but he knew he couldn't, not matter how much he wanted to. Infact, there were two things he wanted to do, and beating the shit out of Reiner was one of them, but he had to stay in disguise ofcourse. As he looked up at the angry Prince beside him, he couldn't help but smile beneath the red scarf wrapped over his mouth which he had borrowed from Mikasa, the newest member of his team. Reiner shook his head to compose himself before bowing his head.

"I apologise, Your Highness..." He said calmly, before turning to walk away from the three. "If you will excuse me." With that, he left. The last thing he needed was for the Prince to be on his tail. Eren watched Reiner angrilly until he was out of sight before turning back to Levi.

"I'm so sorry about him, let me reimburse you for what he took." He said politely, reaching into his pocket to pull out a large handful of coins. Levi instantly shook his head, taking a step back.

"O-Oh there is no need, Your Highn-"

"I insist!" Eren said stubbornly, taking hold of one of the others hands and placing a the handful of money into them. "Here, take it. You need it more than I." Levi finally gave in and nodded his head in thanks.

"You are too kind..." He said softly, placing them into his small money bag.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" The brunet asked him, moving to hand him his walking stick which had fallen on the floor as he smiled politely at him. "Anything at all?" Levi shook his head, holding the stick carefully.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, i'm fine." He replied, adjusting the glasses to make sure Eren wouldn't see his eyes. "I hear you haven't visited Nottingham in a long time... What brings you here?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I came back as an order from Prince Jean." Eren replied, shrugging his shoulders before looking around again with a frown. "It's changed so much... What happened here?"

"Well after Prince Jean was left in charge, we became destitute..." Levi explained, staring off in no particular direction. "He has taken every penny from the poor people of this town, leaving our poorest villagers to die of starvation..." Armin, who had been listening silently, couldn't help but frown as he listened to the old man. At the beginning, he thought Prince Jean was a good person, but after listening to Eren and Levi, he didn't think that way anymore. This was heartbreaking.

"That's awful!" Eren said sadly, letting out a sigh. "I wish I could do something to help. But atleast you have someone looking out for you all, right?"

"Oh you mean Ackerman Hood?" Levi asked, tilting his head in question. Eren nodded.

"Yes, him."

"Well he has been a great help to us..." The raven male replied before biting his lip, looking away. "But not everyone sees him as a hero."

"I do." Eren said almost instantly, making Levi's eyes go wide behind his glasses. "I think he's amazing..." The shorter male turned to look up at him, his heart doing flips as he listened to his words. Eren thought he was amazing? He instantly began to think over whether Eren still cared about him, maybe he still had a chance. Just seeing that bright smile on his face made him start to blush. He could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Right... Uh..." He mumbled, looking down and pulling his borrowed scarf a little higher over his face. "I think it's time I headed home, thank you for the company, Your Highness." He said before walking off in a hurry in the direction of the forest.

"Not at all." Eren replied, watching him leave. He smiled in delight, feeling very proud of himself at that moment. Atleast he had made a difference to one person's day. He soon headed back in the direction of the castle, Armin following close behind.

"Eren?" The blond called.

"Yeah, Armin?" Eren replied, glancing back at him.

"Did you notice that old man didn't even use his stick to guide his way back?" Armin asked, pointing back in the direction where the old man walked away. Eren raised an eyebrow at the question, not really understanding why Armin would want to make such a point. Maybe he didn't need it all the time? Perhaps he carried it just incase one day he did need it.

"So?"

"And that he was looking straight at you earlier?!" Armin continued, throwing his arms up with a groan. "He wasn't blind!" He shouted, making Eren stop in his tracks, eyes widening as he thought it all over. Armin was right! Now that he came to think of it, he was looking straight up at him! Not to mention he didn't even have one wrinkle on his face!

"But... Why would he..." He mumbled in thought before it all finally added up. His height, the familiar voice, it all led to one person. "Damn it!"


	5. Chapter 5

((Shoutout to my boyfriend for helping me with the big words hehe))

By the time Eren had returned to the castle, he was intent on giving "Prince" Jean a piece of his mind. How dare he treat his people like this? Not to mention he was annoyed at himself for not realising that was Levi under that disguise. Maybe it was because he couldn't see those unmistakeable eyes? He wasn't sure. All that he was concerned about right at that moment was confronting Jean. He marched his way towards the great hall, leaving poor Armin desperately trying to keep up about thirty steps behind while calling out protests. Without even knocking, he opened the door and marched inside, heading straight for Prince Jean who seemed to be having new robes fitted for him.

"What gives you the right to steal from my people?!" Eren questioned angrilly, fists balled at his sides. Jean looked up from his clothes and towards Eren with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Steal?" The Prince stepped down from his small stool and handed the cloth to the tailor. "What do you mean by that?" Eren rolled his eyes at the other claim of innocence. Jean really did frustrate him.

"You know exactly what I mean! You have been taking innocent people's money! Down to their last penny!" Jean just chuckled faintly and shrugged his shoulders, not at all phased.

"I am merely taking what they owe." He explained calmly, failing to see how he was doing any wrong. "Every person in every village, in every country in the world pays taxes, it's normal." Eren scoffed.

"This isn't normal! You are just a greedy horse faced bastard who wants to bleed them dry!" A small chuckle came from the doorway.

"Oh Eren, that is no way to talk to your future husband, now is it?" Bertoldt said in a slightly taunting tone, walking to stand beside the Prince.

"H-Husband?" Eren practically stuttered out, baffled while Jean merely grinned and gave a thankful nod towards his Royal Advisor for reminding him of the discussion they had just an hour earlier.

"Ah yes, I was just about to get to that, thank you Bertoldt."

"What are you talking about?!" Eren snapped, demanding to know where this insane idea was coming from.

"Well, Eren. It seems for me Nottingham to have a proper King, I must have a bride. That's where you come in." Jean explained, smirking proudly to himself. Eren was unamused, blinking in disbeleif. Was he really hearing this?

"You have go to be kidding." Jean shook his head.

"I am not kidding. I am not pleased with this either but you are my only option since you are the only eir to the late King Grisha. So if I am going to be King, we have to be married."

"I will never marry you!" Eren snapped angrilly, glaring at the wannabe Royal.

"You won't have a choice, Eren. But I'll let you think about it for now, I will a week give you enough time?" Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. This arrogant asshole was really expecting him to agree to this? He had no chance.

"You bastard! Forget it! I will never let you marry me and I will definitely not let you have any chance of being King!" With that, he stormed out of the room and towards his own chambers, grumbling insults aimed towards Jean as he did so. There was no way he would marry Jean and he would do whatever it took to make sure he didn't become King, even if it meant leaving the Castle for good!

"He will find out sooner or later that it was a lie and he doesn't have to marry you, Your Highness." Bertoldt said matter of factly once he knew Eren was far enough away not to hear them. Jean simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, looking out the window at which was soon to be his Kingdom.

"Yes but by that time, it will be too late." He said simply, smiling to himself before his thoughts turned to someone not so amusing, more frustrating than anything. "Right now, I have my intentions set on catching this Hackerman Snood..." He grumbled, folding his arms.

"You mean Ackerman Hood?" A voice corrected from the doorway. Now that voice was one he'd recognise straight away.

"That too... Wait, when did you get back?" Prince Jean questioned, turning to look at Sherriff Reiner.

"I just got back a few minutes ago." The blond male replied. "After Prince Eren scolded me for taking money from people, I had to go to another part of the village so I wasn't seen by him again." He let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't like extra work as it was, but it was even worse that the young Prince he had his sights set on was angry with him.

"Was there any sign of Ackerman Hood?!" Jean questioned in almost a groan, not really caring about his excuses as he made his way to his throne, sitting himself down.

"None, Your Higness." Reiner said with a shake of his head. "I've heard he's been using disguises now." Jean let out an infuriated groan at hearing this.

"Damn it! What do I have to do to catch this guy?!" He practically growled, slamming his hands down on the armrests of his throne he sat in. "Bertoldt, you're my advisor! Think of something!" He demanded, throwing his arms up as he did so.

"We need to find a way to trap him, sir." Bertoldt said in suggestion, looking towards his irritated soon to be King. "Draw him in with something that would grab his attention straight away." Jean raised any eyebrow in interest.

"Like what?"

"How about an archery competition?"

"An archery competition?" Jean liked that idea, Ackerman was very skilled with a bow and arrow so only he would be the winner. It would lead Jean right to him with no escape. "And the prize?"

"Well it's a little known fact that Ackerman hood and Eren were childhood sweethearts, so how about a kiss from the Prince himself?" Now that caught Reiner's attention. This was his chance to get a kiss from Eren. With that, he snuck away, hoping to practice his archery skills. This would ofcourse take some time as he was a terrible shot. Jean let out a small cheer, clearly very impressed with this idea. Now this was exactly why he hired Bertoldt. He was outstanding!

"That's brilliant! He'll be so intent on getting to Eren that he won't even realise he'll be a sitting duck!" He exclaimed, a mischevious smile on his lips. "Reiner! Get servants to spread the wor-... Where did he go?" He blinked, looking around for the Sherriff.

...

"So Eren didn't recognise you at all?" Erwin asked the smaller male as they made their way back to their hideout in the Forest. It had been a busy day but they had managed to deliver packages of money to each and every household in the village without Reiner suspecting a thing. Now all they wanted to do was sit down and relax for the night.

"Nope, so Petra's disguise was pretty well thought out." He replied with a shake of his head before removing the scarf from around his neck and handing it back to Mikasa, who was following close behind with Hanji. The brunett female had an excited grin on her face, this only made Levi uncomfortable. Whenever she made a face like that, she had some crazy plan. She quickened her step so she could walk beside Levi, giggling excitedly.

"Well if it fools loverboy, then it will be easy to break into the castle and sweep him off his -"

"Not happening, Hanji!" Levi interrupted her bluntly with a flick of his hand, dismissiing her suggestion etirely. The brunette began to pout.

"Aww but-"

"Levi!" Petra called, running towards the group and succesfully interrupting Hanji once again. "Levi look! Prince Jean is holding an archery tournament! You could win that with your eyes closed!" She chimed cheerfuly, handing Levi the poster she'd found on a tree in the village. Levi glanced at the poster in his hand with little interest, this really wasn't something he wanted to be involved in right now.

"I think i'll pass." He mumbled, handing it back to a clearly surprised Petra. Did he really just turn down an achery tournament with a prize?! "That place will be crawling with soldiers."

"But the prize-"

"I can just steal the idiots belonging's back at the Castle while he's gone."

"Finally! Castle break in! Yahoo!" Hanji cheered, leaping into the air in the process.

" But Levi-"

"I'll work out everything you need to know! You can organise who goes where and when!" Hanji added, an excited look in her eyes.

"Levi!" Petra yelled louder than she'd hoped to, causing the group to look at her.

"What is it, Petra?!" Levi questioned with a small groan.

"Eren is going to be there! And he is offering a kiss to the winner!"

"A kiss to the winner?!" The rest of the group seemed to gasp in unison before turning to look at a wide eyed Levi, seemingly contemplating his next move. He stood there in a silence for a few seconds before finally speaking and shrugging his shoulders.

"Change of plan, we are going to the tournament." He said, moving to gather his bow and arrow, making sure they were in tact.

"But Levi! You just said it yourself! That place will be crawling with soldiers!" Erwin protested, starting to get concerned with the situation. Levi was letting his heart rule his head at this point and it couldn't end well.

"Then Petra can make me another disguise, right Petra?" Levi simply said, glancing back at the female who nodded with a bright smile.

"Ofcourse!" She replied cheerfully.

"With a good disguise, those dumb bastards will have no idea it's me." Levi said proudly, getting to his feet and grabbing his bow. "Just you wait, Erwin." He said before grabbing an arrow from the satchel and aiming at a an apple in the tall males hand and shooting, sending the arrow straight towards the apple and making both the apple and the arrow hit a tree. "This will be my greatest performance~"


End file.
